


Some Odd One-Shots

by KatTheFool



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheFool/pseuds/KatTheFool
Summary: Enjoy some silly writing i did. I love writing baby one shots and decided to post them all somewhere. They're all very short or kinda long. No inbetween!!!
Kudos: 2





	1. Familiar Tactics

"...Tommy?"  
The teenager was leaned against the wall, half shrouded in shadow. He had been watching. Silently. He, Techno, and Philza had thrown Dream off rhe trail, sending him looking for Tommy in odd places. He'd least expect Tommy to be in L'manburg anyway.  
"Yeah. It's me." He murmured. He forced tears to his eyes and stumbled forward. He'd taken the liberty of putting on his old tattered clothes. He needed to hide from Dream, and Tubbo was the only person he could think of he could stay with.  
Tubno stared at Tommy for a second.  
*Does he not feel bad?* Tommy thought angrily. He coughed and lowered his head sadly. Tubbo rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Tommy, closing his eyes as he sobbed.  
That was surprising.  
As awful as Dream had been, he was right. The others didn't care.  
So why was Tubbo...?  
"It's..been so hard..." Tommy fake-sobbed. Tubbo squeezed him tightly, as if the wind would blow his friend away and he'd never see him again.  
"I'm so sorry." Tubbo bawled. "I'm so sorry. I'm sososososo-"  
Tommy uneasily shushed him. It made him uncomfortable; he'd picked up on Techno's behaviors and wasn't a fan of crying.  
"What..what happened?" Tubbo croaked after a moment, breaking the hug and rubbing his tired eyes.  
Tommy sat there for a second. Tubbo wasn't to be trusted. But Tommy needed Tubbo to trust him.  
So he'd tell him what he had to.  
Sweet lies and sour truth fumbled around in Tommy's head, a smooth mix of the two tumbling out of his mouth. He spoke a deadly concoction, highlighting his hardships and downplaying any happy times he'd had. He didn't mention Techno, only the freezing cold and endless tundra of snow. He easily twisted and contorted reality to his bidding, quickly turning his story of a sad boy to a rebellious teen to a story if a broken-hearted boy to a depressed one.  
"It hurt." Tommy said finally, after silence stretched when the story was done.  
Tubbo swallowed. "I'm so sorry Tommy. I feel...awful."  
Tommy swallowed the bitterness in his throat. "It's okay. I deserved it. I guess." He murmured, looking away. Tubbo flinched and reached for Tommy, extending a hand. "You didn't. I was wrong. I pray you can forgive me...?"  
Tommy didn't take his hand, and Tubbo retracted it. "I need time. You..I trusted you. Tubbo. You broke that trust." Tommy spat. His act was faltering, too much of his genuine anger showing. But maybe it could give a more authentic look.  
Tommy carefully let it spill in careful doses. He felt queasy and tasted vile rising in the back of his throat, and his heart sunk down to his stomach. He felt like he was being scummy.  
He got the same feeling he did when Dream was close to him.  
Maybe it was because he could see tears welling up in Tubbo's eyes, because he could see the boy's upper lip tremble, his shoulder pitifully shaking as he tried to compose himself in a very poor manner.  
Maybe it was because he also felt a strange sort of glee, satisfaction, in seeing those traits in Tubbo.  
Tommy had used only one good thing from Dream.  
He was a hell of a liar.


	2. Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :P dream finds out where Tommy is. Oooo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Its a little funky but I think it's cool. I wrote this while listening to Hayloft by mother mother lol

It wasn't hard to find Tommy.  
He'd known where the pathetic coward had ran.  
All the way, crying to his big brother.  
But Techno wasn't even here. He was busy out escaping Tubbo and his stupid followers. Dream trudged through the snow, the crunching the only sound aside from whipping wind. The glow of Technoblade's house was growing brighter and closer as Dream continued. He stopped outside. He stared at the door. He could hear footsteps, and saw a terrified face peek out from behind the curtains at him. Dream stared at Tommy's face as it disappeared. Even with his mask on, Dream knew he was scary.  
The front doorknob wriggled and squirmed, before it slowly opened. Tommy stepped out. He had apparently stolen some of Techno's clothes, because over his red and white shirt[which had been sewn closed], was a puffy blue robe that touched the snow. He was a little too small for it.  
Dream watched Tommy, watching his he shuffled and held his hands together, the anxious tremor that was taking ove this body.   
Dream didn't think it had anything to do with the snow.  
"Tommy." Dream said flatly. The teenager flinched. "You left, after betraying me trust? Don't you trust me at all?" Dream said, letting his voice crack, as if he were upset. He stepped forward, letting the cold fo the work for his body and let him shake. He closed his eyes over and over until he could feel tears fall from them and roll down his chin, where Tommy could see. "I was terrified for you. I'm lucky I found where you were, Tommy." He whispered. Tommy looked at his feet. Dream took another step forward. "Let's go." He held out his hand to the teenager, smirking under his mask as he knew Tommy would break again.

"No."  
Or maybe not.

"...what?" Dream asked. "What did you say?" Tommy closed his eyes. "I said- i said no."  
Dream stared at him for a good moment.  
"Are you fucking serious Tommy?" He snarled. "I've been doing all this shit for you, and you can't have a little FUCKING gratitude?!" He yelled. Tommy flinched and teared up, shuffling back towards the door. He'd be able to get in and close the door soon. Dream began to storm forward. "You're fucking coming back."  
A yellow, transparent flash was suddenly in front of Tommy.   
Wilbur glared at Dream, his stance protectively covering Tommy from any advances Dream could make. He saw Tommy turn and rush inside.  
"Don't make me fucking move you, you fucking ghost. I can beat you to a pulp."

"You can beat him." Grumbled a voice. Heavy steps accompanied a snort as Technoblade appeared in the doorway, ducking as he came out of the house to stand beside Wilbur. He grinned at Dream menacingly.  
"Good luck with me."


	3. Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW - SUICIDE MENTIONED.  
> Tommy is sad :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written on December 8th, 2020, sometime between 12 am and 2 am. I was half asleep ans couldn't rest without getting it written.

Tommy gently held the compass in a hand carefully.

*Your Tubbo*, it read.

He watched the arrow on it swivel slightly as Tubbo apparently walked and such. He ran his thumb over the glass, smiling weakly.  
"Tommy."   
He didn't even look up. He knew that voice. Tommy smiled. "Hey, Dream." Tommy said. Dream swung his axe over his shoulder. "You're really close to the portal again. Just..sitting there. Contemplating coming to L'manburg?" Dream chuckled, but a hint of a warning bled through the sound. Tommy snorted. "They wouldn't want me back. Who would want me?" He stated what he saw as a fact more than a question. Dream did not respond. "Noone would want me. Not really. S'all pity, isn't it?" Tommy clutched the compass, gazing out at the lava that bubbled dangerously. Dream paused, contemplating if he cared enough to comfort the teen. "People want you around," Dream said finally, unbothered. He looked down at his hands, seemingly admiring the black gloves he wore, trying to look uninterested. "What? Like you?" Tommy asked. "Like Tubbo? Like Ranboo? It's all *pity,* Dream-- Wilbur was right. They don't really care. They just *think* they care. Guilty conscience talking, y'know?"  
Dream glanced up at Tommy.  
Tommy held the compass close to his heart, then, suddenly, without warning, tossed it out into the lava. Dream, shocked, rushed forward to watch it descend down the long fall and inevitably watched it plunk into the lava, slowly sinking. "Tommy-" Dream began, growing slightly worried. "Dream, what's the point of living? I'd much rather be like Wilbur. Forget everything and just be happy."  
Dream stiffened. "Tommy, let's go back to your camp." Dream said, finally tearing his gaze from where rhe compass fell, watching Tommy.  
Dream winced.  
Tommy's clothes were torn, and his hair was ruffled and dirty. Black soot was against his cheeks, along with bruises and slowly healing cuts. He had bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in weeks. He stared down at rhe lava, his eyes half lidded, his mouth curled in a smile.  
"Tommy," Dream grumbled. "I said, let's go back to your camp."  
Tommy snorted again. "Nothing there for me. I don't even have the things I worked for, do I?' He didn't move his head, but his blue eyes flicked to Dream. His gaze pinned the masked man, who seemed to uncomfortably squirm under his gaze. "Sorry," Dream said. "I can get you some new stuff. C'mon." He grabbed Tommy's shoulder, pulling him away from the edge. Tommy stared at the lava with a dull appreciation. Dream watched him carefully then guided the broken teenager back towards his portal.

Dream worried what would happen if Tommy went there and noone else was there to stop him.


End file.
